End of a Phoenix
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Peridot Nikos ran away as a young child as she met a man that taught her how to use bolt action rifles and staffs. One fateful day, Blue Phoenix found the person they were looking for, who happened to be that man. He complied and got killed in the process. After that day, Peri swore vengeance against them. (There will be cursing and some hinting at sexual things. You have been warn
1. Character Information

**Peridot (Peri) Nikos**

 **Race:**

Bunny Faunus(Ears)  
 **Eye Color:** Dark Green eyes  
 **Hair Color:** Green hair  
 **Clothing:** Black Trench Coat with a Dark Green shirt, black jeans with boots.  
 **Family:**  
Mason Nikos (Father)  
Lily Nikos (Mother, Faunus)  
? Nikos (Unknown)  
 **Aura Color:** Green  
 **Semblance:** Plant Control-Peridot can control any types of plants or flowers by will.  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Weapon:** Heartbreaker - A long staff that can be shrunk down to a little size for easy carry. It is also a bolt action sniper rifle with 7 shots per magazine clip.  
 **Personality:** Peridot is straight to the point and all she wants is to get the job done and get it done quickly. She has better things to do than to wait and plan out how to do something. With the little friends she has, she is kind, funny and full of energy. She is a completely different person when she is around her friends. Peridot loves to have fun in her free time but is mostly seen alone reading a plant book or watering plants near where she lives. When she doesn't have a mission and none of her friends are there, she is mostly in the garden or training a bit more.  
 **Bio:** She was 7 years old when she ran away from her parents. She didn't like the pressure of being a Nikos, having to be the best, and having all these expectations of her. Peridot just wanted to be free, free like the nature around her. She ran into a man training outside with a staff and loved how the staff looked. The man had seen her and beckoned her to come over. After that, the man trained her how to use a staff and bolt action rifles. By the time she was 16, she was amazing with the staff and rifles. She...wasn't good enough though. A crime organization by the name of Blue Phoenix has been hunting this man for a while. To protect Peridot, he stepped out and then they executed him. Peridot was hiding in a room as she heard a gun shot and feared the worse has happened. Phoenix members stormed the building as Peridot fled from the cabin. She swore that she will get revenge. Having nowhere else to go, she turned to mercenary work and did the work for 9 years. Having little friends, she has yet to figure out how to get revenge.


	2. Beginning of The End (1)

**Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning of the End**

Peridot sat near a campfire outside of her cabin. She was 35 to 40 miles away from the nearest town, Kuyuki. Peridot read her herbology book using the fire to light up her pages so she could see. Peridot used her semblance to grow a peony as she smelt it, "Wow, this smells amazing." She pulled out a notebook and wrote in a nice cursive writing, " _Peony's smells divine. Might be able to charm people with it...That's if I try and take it slow_." Peridot smiled as she leaned back on the log. She pondered on how she would be able to make a nice perfume for herself. " _Not that I have anyone to wear it for. Might be nice to pamper_ _myself_ _sometimes_." She thought as she snickered. Peridot stood up from where she was sitting as she walked back to the cabin. The cabin was nice and small, but it was had that homey feeling to it. Once she stepped inside, she took a sigh of relief. Inside, there was a nice kitchen that can be seen through out the living room. A small dining room with a rectangle table with 6 seats. The living room had a fireplace with bookshelves on either side of it, filled with plant, flower, and cook books. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room with two couches adjacent from the coffee table. Peridot went to the kitchen as she starts making a steak dinner for herself. She puts a steak on a pan as her scroll dinged with a message being sent to her.

"Wonder if that is a new mission for me." She says as she puts some spices on the steak before checking her scroll.

 _I got a mission for you. You might like it. A Blue Phoenix captain was spotted 20 miles away from your location. Apparently, he has a party going on. I'll give you 1,000 lien if you take him down._ The text read. An evil smile grew from Peridot's lips as she texted her messenger, _You got it._

Peridot finished cooking as she starts eating her dinner. "How should I kill this person? Staff to the nuts? Or shot to the head? Maybe torture him for more information to other members? The last option sounds good." She finished saying as she took the last bite from her steak as she got up to go get changed. She took off her floral dress as she puts on black jeans that are lightly armored, a small armored black leather jacket, with a dark green shirt underneath. She started to tie her boots as she looked up to her staff. "I'll get revenge...soon enough...I will." She stood up as she grabbed her staff, grabbing her motorcycle keys, as she left her cabin.

* * *

Peridot arrived near where the target was as she pulled her staff out and changed it to its rifle form. She puts the scope at her eye so she could look around. All she could see was 5 guards outside as she couldn't see the target. She silently cursed to herself as she looked around for entrances on the building. She saw that there was vents on the roof as she looked at windows near an office. _Maybe those windows lead to the office he is. This building will probably alarms if anything was broken into much like the windows. If the windows break or if a door gets broken into, the alarms go off. I might have to take this slow...Damn, this sucks. How will I do this..._ She started running close to the objective building as she tossed up a rappel as she moved to the windows as she peered in. She saw the target in the office as she looked at him. He didn't have any physical appearances of being a faunus, but she was pretty sure that he was a faunus. _Blue Phoenix wouldn't hire a human captain. Or just a regular faunus. They would be looking for a faunus that has strange attributes to them. Like insects or different types of weird lizards. Apparently, this "weird" faunus doesn't have rights and feel oppress even though they really aren't. They can get all the jobs that other people can get. The same price for everything and what not. They are just entitled people who think the world has to revolve around them._ She looked around as she saw more guards as she sighed. _So much for getting more information._ She rappled down as she ran quietly back to the trees. She stopped at a corner as she overheard a conversation.

"You heard about that weapon shipment coming in?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It has high powered weaponry. We should be able to liberate more towns. Maybe that Kuyuki town as well."

Peridot squeaked lowly in anger, _I will warn them after this mission. I can't be caught now._ She ran silently as the two faunus members look towards where she was, before shrugging it off and continuing their conversation. She saw a perfect tree to snipe from as she went towards it. Peridot jumped up and grabbed a branch as she pulled herself up. Once she was up on the tree, she swung her rifle around as she loaded it with a regular bullet. _I can kill him with one bullet...I just have to be calm, cool, and collected._ She breathed slowly as she looked around and found the window where she saw the target. Peridot held up her rifle, putting the stock on the inside of her shoulder as she looked down the scope. The middle of the crosshair was right on the captain's head. "Bingo." She said softly as she fired her rifle. The shot rang out as the captain laid on his desk, headless and dead. Alarms sounded from the building as Peridot jumped down from the tree and ran to her motorcycle. Seeing her motorcycle still there as she hopped on and took off as fast as she can, leaving the confused people inside the building behind her. She pulled her scroll out and texted the person who gave her the mission. _Target down._

 _You got it. The lien will be transferred to your account shortly._

Peridot smiled and pocketed the scroll as she headed back to her home

* * *

 **New and Already Known Information About Blue Phoenix**

 **Already Known-  
-Stationed at Mistral  
-Rumored Leader's name is Lucius ...  
-Liberation of Insect and other strange Faunus, (Even if they already have rights and freedoms.)  
-Goes for places that are rumored to be racist or take away rights of strange faunus and places with high grade military weaponry  
New Information-  
-One less Captain to worry about  
-New high-grade weaponry arriving  
-Kuyuki may be attacked**


	3. Kuyuki in Trouble Pt1

**Chapter 2**

 **Trouble in Kuyuki!  
**

Peridot arrived at her cabin as she parked her bike next to it. She then rushed into her cabin and grabbed a backpack. She then called a friend in the town of Kuyuki as she stormed back outside.

"Never thought I'll hear from you again. What's up, Peri?" A male voice said

"Lu, Kuyuki is in trouble. Get everything ready."

"Alright cut-"

"I'm lesbian." She said hanging up, putting her scroll away as she started up her bike.

 _This is gonna be hard...they said a few days and I'm about a day away from Kuyuki...I better head out now then later.  
_ The backpack she grabbed contained a plant book, tinder, some things to start a fire, rifle clips, and a blanket. That's all she needed when she had a mission to go to. Peridot slung it over her shoulder, putting it on as she fixed her staff and puts it in a side pocket on her backpack. She then backed up the bike as she followed a road to Kuyuki.

* * *

 **Blue Phoenix Outpost 30 miles out from Kuyuki, Closer than Peridot**

A man sitting down in a chair, facing away from the doorway as a knock was heard coming from the door.

"Enter."

A Blue Phoenix member stepped in, "It has arrived, sir."

The man evilly smiled as he turned towards the member. "Deploy it to Kuyuki. It's about time we conquer that town."

"Yes, sir." The member said before saluting and leaving the room closing the door behind him

He cackled evilly as he smirked. "That damned town will be ours. Only caused pain to us faunus. It's time we burn it to the ground."

* * *

 **Peridot - Quarter of the way to Kuyuki. 3/4 left**

Peridot yawned in her helmet as she squeaked lowly. _Why am I so tired...I have to keep going, but I'll be useless if I'm so tired that I'm falling asleep._ Peridot looked around for a place she stops in the woods that she can hide her bike and rest. She pulled into a forest area as she leaned her black bike against a tree, making sure it won't fall over as she put her backpack against a different tree, pulling her blanket over herself and setting an alarm to wake up in 4 hours. _That should be enough sleep for me. It's what I normally get anyway haha..._ She turned up her phone as she closed her eyes.  
 **  
**A little Peridot ran to a cabin with an old man with a staff. "Mr. Jackson! Mr. Jackson!"

"Ah, little Peridot. What can I do for you?"

"My plushie fell down the well again!" The little Peridot was crying as she pouted

Jackson chuckled as he walked to her, ruffling her hair. "I'll get it for you."

The dream faded away as a crying Peridot was running away from the same cabin, holding on to a staff and a rifle. All she had was light clothing, the staff and rifle, and a backpack with some food and lien inside it. She turned her head around, looking back as a Blue Phoenix member was looking around outside. As she turned around, she squeaked with anger, _I'm going to kill them all!_

After that, Peridot shot up as her alarm went off as she breathed heavily. "Damn..." She said turning off her alarm.

She packed up her blanket into her backpack as she tossed it back on. After having a light snack, she started up her bike and backed up as she resumed her travel to Kuyuki. _I really need to be paid more sometimes._ She said as she started to go faster than before. _I have to get there as fast as I can. As soon as I can see...maple trees, I'll be about half way to Kuyuki. I really need to hurry up!  
_

* * *

 **Kuyuki  
**

Lu was running around getting everyone to safety as he and other people readied the defenses.

"Come on! We must be ready!" Lu shouted at everyone as he loaded his weapon

 _It better be in a couple days...I don't know how long it will take to finish reading the defenses_ , He thought as he looked out through the town smiling softly. The town was small, but big. It has multiple housing places, stores, and hotels for people to stay in. There was a small lake where people could fish and gain profit. Lu cocked and loaded his gun as he growled lowly. _This might be hell, but we will pull through this!  
_

* * *

 **Road to Kuyuki  
**

Peridot saw the maple trees as she sighed as she looked around for a place to stop for gas. Her bike was low and she needed gas. She spotted a gas station in the corner of her eye as she made her way to it. Once she pulled into the gas station, Peridot parked her bike next to a pump as she went inside. To get her energy up, she went to the drinks aisle and grabbed a can of Dust Energy as she went ahead and grabbed a honey bun along with it. After paying for the items and the gas, she went back to her bike and began filling it back up with gas as she opened up the energy drink as she drunk it slowly as she took some bites from the honey bun. As soon as the bike was filled up with gas, she wolfed the rest of the drink and honey bun down as she got on her bike, putting her helmet back on. Her bunny ears fitted through the holes on the top of the helmet as she started the bike up once more. Revving the engine for a bit, she pulled out of the gas station as she sped off to Kuyuki. She knew she was half way there. She only needed 30 miles to go.

 _Just finish defenses..._


	4. Kuyuki in Trouble Pt2

**Chapter 3**

 **Kuyuki in Trouble(Part 2)**

Peridot was close to Kuyuki as she heard gun fire. _Fuck, I'm late!_ She quickly parked her motorcycle in the trees as she brandished her staff and letting it form into her rifle. She ran the rest of the way as she squeaked, _Shit shit shit._ Once she had a proper view of the town, she could see that at least half of it was destroyed as she watched Blue Phoenix soldiers march their way in.

"Holy shit...this...this is crazy." She said out loud as she raised her rifle and starts to take out soldiers one by one.

Peridot had amazing accuracy and precision as she could hit the same spot on the head multiple times. She started to push forward as she saw Lu fighting off a commander with his revolvers/bowie knives combo. She turned her rifle into her staff and swung it around as she blocked sword slashes and jabs. She failed to block one sword as her aura gets it. Light green force field flashed around her as she spun around with a roundhouse kick, planting it right on the soldier's chest. Peridot looked around as she used her semblance to control a nearby plant next to a soldier that was about 10 meters away from her as she choked him out by having it wrapped around his throat, slowly crushing it. Lu shot a bullet at the commander as he misses and got slammed into a house wall.

"Lu!" Peridot yelled out as she ran to the commander

The commander simply looked at Peridot and punched her hard in the gut. She lost all of her air as she stumbled back holding her stomach. Peridot coughed lightly as she looked up at the commander. The soldiers around the commander aim their weapons at Peridot. The commander glares at her, seething. He holds his sword in a fool's guard, contemptuous.

"You've murdered half my men, mercenary. Do you know how many families that is?" He said with a snarl, "How many grieving parents, children, and spouses?!"

"Do you know how many families you destroyed also?! Stop being hypocritical. Here. Send my regards." She then pulled out a plant pot with a flower in it and tossed it to him. "You can give that to your family if you want to. Not that you will be alive to do so."

The commander shook his head as the soldiers around him open fire on Peridot. He then switched his sword to his rifle and began to open fire as well. Peridot smirked as she used the vines to try and break the weapons of the soldiers. Some bullets hit or grazed her as she retreated to a house.

The commander snarls as he points to the house that Lu was punched through, "Everyone who isn't Verdance or Redfield, make sure that bastard stays dead!" He looked towards the two he mentioned, "You two with me." The three of them advanced to the house Peridot retreated to. Verdance and Redfield covering the windows.

Peridot ran upstairs to a bedroom at the front part of the house. As she was running, she changed her staff to her rifle and loaded it up again. She eyed the window that led to the front outside of the house she sighed. _Fuck it_. She then jumped out backwards, knowing they were close to the front as she began to open fire. Scoring some shots in. The three all see her jump out the window as Verdance and Redfield opened fired and the commander readied his sword and slammed it into her stomach when she landed. Peridot quickly blocked the sword slash, chuckling. "Can't handle a little girl by yourself? How pathetic." As she said that, she swung her leg up, his crotch catching the blow as she quickly follows up with a buttstock slam to his face. The commander staggers back, but was able to grab the rifle butt. He pulls her in and slams his head into her nose, making it go out of place. Verdance and Redfield starts to fire at her back as she growled lowly.

"I said, stay out of this!" She yelled out as she used a vine to pierce through both of their heads, killing them instantly.

As she popped her nose back in place, he slammed his sword into her stomach, snarling. Peridot's aura took the hit as she growled lowly. She raised her rifle, pointing it point blank at his face and fired three times in his face. The bullets hit his face as he staggered back, retreating to a wall for cover. His aura almost depleted. He switched his sword to his rifle and fires bursts of rounds to keep Peridot at bay. Peridot hid behind a wall herself as she tried to use a vine, but couldn't because her aura was low as she pants hard. She reloaded her rifle. They both waited for a while before Peridot tried to sneak around. He saw her try and flank around and fired multiple shots into her chest as her aura breaks. A bullet went into her under her left boob as she winced in pain. She fired back at him as his aura breaks and a bullet went into his stomach. The commander laid down and held his wound as he pulled out a pistol and began firing at Peridot. With the last of her energy, Peridot rolled out the way and went back behind the wall, holding her wound. Lu walked up and grinned.

"Guess you can have one as well." He then fired a round into his head.

* * *

 **Lu's Fight**

After being sent to through a house wall, Lu slowly got up groaning. _Fuck that hurt._ Eight soldiers walked to the house and saw Lu getting up as they all opened fired at him. Lu groaned as he quickly when to cover as he growled. He checked how much bullets he has and sighed.

"Alright! I have 7 bullets so you guys are going to have to share!" He shouted out.

Three of the soldiers took cover as four of them kept up suppressing fire as one of them cooked up a grenade. Once it was ready, he threw it and it explodes over Lu's cover, shrapnel going everywhere.

Lu growled lowly as he shrunk down to avoid the shrapnel. He winced as he got scratch someone, "You asked for it!"

As soon as Lu peeked out, three bullets impacted the cover he was behind. The three behind their own cover, start to move to flank. Meanwhile, the villagers start to rally up and gather weapons. Lu, blindly, raised his revolver over the cover and fires three bullets at the suppressing soldiers. Two of the four soldiers go down as the other two get behind cover quickly. The flanking soldiers got into position as Lu didn't know of them. Lu panted hard as his fight with the commander earlier was starting to catch up with him as he got himself ready to push the soldiers. The suppressing soldiers reloaded their guns as the grenadier threw a flashbang over Lu's cover, blinding him and temporarily making his ear ring. The flankers behind Lu opened fired when they heard the flashbang go off. The villagers that found weapons, opened fire on the soldiers and flankers as they go down. The grenadier growled and fled to rejoin another squad. Once the flashbang effects left him, he got up and walked to where he heard a gun shot, and Peridot familiar squeaking.


End file.
